


Как в зеркало, в дружбу глядят наши души

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash, Twinks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Близнецы Катершванцы единственные, кто общается с Ричардом в Лаик.
Kudos: 5





	Как в зеркало, в дружбу глядят наши души

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2017 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings по заданию "Человек-невидимка". 
> 
> В качестве названия использована строка из стихотворения Х.Р. Хименеса «К Антонио Мачадо».  
> Бета Melissakora

В отцовском кабинете пахнет кожей и пылью со страниц старых книг, хотя после мятежа полки над бюро опустели. Воздух здесь почти не тревожат, будто по молчаливому сговору. Матушка и дядя Эйвон предпочитают обсуждать дела в Малой гостиной, горничным редко доверяют тонкий бронзовый ключ, чтобы они прибрались в герцогских покоях, но сегодня, видимо, дело исключительное. 

— Кузина, я опасаюсь покушений, — дядя Эйвон говорит негромко и вкрадчиво, смотрит матушке прямо в глаза, желая подчеркнуть свою искренность. — Дикон останется там совершенно один, и в первые четыре месяца мы даже не будем знать, как он. 

— Ма... — начинает Ричард, но она отвечает дяде так, словно их только двое среди дубовых панелей и гобеленов с вепрями: 

— Эйвон, я ценю вашу заботу, — раздраженный голос свидетельствует об обратном, — но мой сын должен восстановить положение семьи. Мы много потеряли после смерти Эгмонта, — на этих словах дядя благочестиво прикладывает пальцы к губам и к сердцу, матушка отворачивается, и можно подумать, что ей тошно глядеть на него. — Ричард должен завоевать уважение в кругу Людей Чести, чтобы с ним стали считаться, как с его отцом. Сидя в родовом замке, этого не добьешься. 

— Разумно ли так рисковать? — продолжает дядя. — Я понимаю ваше желание расквитаться с Рокэ Алвой и Квентином Дораком, но ведь сын у вас только один. 

— Ма... — Ричард снова начинает, но захлебывается словами, вспоминает историю о родителях, чей ребенок утонул, пока те ссорились, не слыша детских криков за собственной бранью. Матушка гневно оборачивается и смотрит на дядю с плохо скрытым презрением. Огоньки свеч трепещут от поднятого ею ветерка. 

— Я приняла решение и менять его не намерена. 

— Будь по вашему, кузина, будь по вашему, — дядя мелко кивает.

***

При въезде в Олларию они называют чужие имена, инкогнито останавливаются в ветхой таверне, чьи окна выходят на городскую стену. В округе лают собаки, снизу несет тухлой капустой. Вечером является старик в монашеском балахоне, за бутылью кислого вина они с дядей пространно вспоминают минувшие дни и давно мертвых людей, обмениваются новостями о знакомых. Ричард жует баранью котлету и таращится сквозь грязное стекло на то, как мальчишка с разодранными коленями гоняет кур. За весь разговор его несколько раз сравнили с отцом, на этом интерес Августа Штанцлера — именно так зовут старика — иссякает. Когда Ричард спрашивает о далеком Альдо Ракане, его вопрос игнорируют. Хочется думать, что не нарочно.

В Лаик его клятву слушают вполуха, а может, вообще не слушают — и дураку ясно, что наследник Эгмонта Окделла лишь повторяет то, чего требует обычай, не чувствуя ни верноподданнической любви, ни почтения к династии Олларов. Местный цирюльник пропускает его в очереди на стрижку. Волосы Ричарда и без того коротки, даже короче, чем полагается по местным порядкам, но ему все равно обидно, что им показательно пренебрегли на глазах у пары южан — верткого Альберто и высокомерного Эстебана. 

Обещанный ужин тоже не приносят, и Ричард, всеми забытый, коротает первую в «загоне» ночь под трели пустого желудка.

***

На рассвете их будят одинаковым ровным стуком. Ричард слышит, как колотят в двери соседних комнат, быстро натягивает черно-белую форму, умывается ледяной водой и выходит. В коридоре свежо и светло — прохладный воздух и лучи осеннего солнца свободно льются сквозь распахнутое окно. Добрый знак для начала дня. Но больше скупого утреннего тепла Ричарда согревают широкие улыбки близнецов, на которых он налетает прямо за порогом.

— Я делаю извинение, — первый быстро склоняет голову, распрямляется как гибкое деревце. 

— Та�та, мы делаем извиняться, — вторит ему другой. 

Ричард невольно отмечает, какая чистая у них кожа, одинаковые голубые глаза, всклокоченные волосы цвета зрелой пшеницы. Удивительно, что со своей северной внешностью близнецы выглядят совсем не блекло, из каждой их поры будто струится золотой свет, ласковый, ничуть не опасный. Сейчас Ричард хорошо понимает ночных мотыльков, потому что хочет упасть в этот свет, как в бездонное море, упасть и раствориться в нем навсегда. 

Он протягивает руку и называет свое полное имя, предлагая дружбу. Мозолистые пальцы Йоганна сразу же смыкаются вокруг его запястья, сверху их накрывает ладонь Норберта, братья от души хлопают Ричарда по плечам — они словно ждали его первого шага, чтобы заключить в медвежьи объятия.

***

Спустя неделю Ричард окончательно убеждается в том, что менторы и унары, кто ходит в любимчиках у Арамоны, получили приказ относиться к нему, как к пустому месту.

Когда он просит за завтраком Северина передать солонку, тот не реагирует, продолжая тарахтеть о виденном на ярмарке мориске. Когда на занятии протягивает свиток с эссе, чтобы Юлиус захватил его по дороге к менторской кафедре, тот с нахальной ухмылкой проходит мимо. Когда поднимает руку, чтобы перевести с гальтарского несложную притчу, мэтр Брутхен спрашивает сидящего позади Роберта. В фехтовальном зале для него, двадцать первого, не находится пары, в библиотеке никто не подсаживается к его столу, ему не передают свертки со сладостями через подкупленных слуг. Временами Ричарду кажется, что он — безгласая тень, хотя нет, даже на тень обращали бы больше внимания. Он — невидимка. 

Его замечают, лишь когда нужно назначить очередное наказание. 

— Унар Ричард, выйдите вперед и взгляните в лицо своим товарищам, которые из-за вас подвергались лишениям.

Эстебан заинтересованно щурится, кривит губу: «Да неужели? Вот этот? Никогда бы на него не подумал». Северин и Арно широко распахивают темные глаза. Валентин слишком явно скучает, а вот Жюльен с Анатолем смотрят куда угодно, только не на застывшего перед строем Ричарда — похоже, нашлись настоящие шутники «Сузы-Музы». 

— Унар Ричард, признаете ли вы себя виновным?

— Нет! 

— Все свободны, — капитан Арамона пропускает его ответ мимо ушей. 

— Это не есть правильно, — Йоганн выступает из строя и становится с Ричардом плечом к плечу. Норберт ободряюще пихает его с другой стороны. 

Братья — как две опоры, два щита, два ярких факела, в свете которых видно Ричарда всего — от макушки до деревянных подметок. Арамона окидывает их озадаченным взглядом, моргает неверяще, но многолетняя привычка кричать в любой незнакомой ситуации берет свое, и после выволочки всех троих провожают в старую галерею.

***

Сквозь узкие бойницы проглядывает край чернильного неба, голые ветки и редкая россыпь звезд. В старой галерее холодно. Ричард ощупью добирается до черной пасти камина, дышит на озябшие пальцы, но от его влажного дыхания те мерзнут еще сильнее. Впрочем, так у него хотя бы есть повод не говорить с Йоганном и Норбертом. Ричард не знает, что сказать, после того как они пострадали по его вине. Попросить прощения? Поблагодарить? Сделать вид, что все в порядке?

— Нам нужно держаться вместе, так мы долго сохраним наше тепло, — сзади подходит Йоганн, даже в темноте его легко узнать по более низкому голосу и акценту, который у Норберта гораздо мягче. В тишине отчетливо слышны ровные шаги и шорох форменной куртки. Йоганн замирает совсем близко, и Ричард спиной чувствует жар большого сильного тела — братцы выше, плотнее его, хотя Ричард и сам не из хлюпиков. Он хочет податься назад, прижаться, обрести опору, но Йоганн опережает: помедлив мгновение, обнимает крепко и бережно, перекрещивает руки на его груди. 

Сердце колотится так быстро и громко, что Йоганн наверняка слышит каждый удар, ощущает предплечьем сквозь слои ткани. Быть в чужих руках — это что-то из детства, когда он был слабым и беззащитным, под кроватями жили чудовища, а в каминных трубах завывали призраки. Снова окунуться в это — как прыгнуть в студеную воду. Несколько секунд Ричард боится даже вдохнуть, но потом Йоганн начинает поглаживать его вдоль ключиц кончиками пальцев, и воздух сам врывается в легкие сквозь открытый рот, Ричард откидывает голову назад, прижимается затылком к теплому плечу. 

— Рихард, ты не есть против? — Норберт приближается спереди. 

Ричард сам тянет к нему руки. О нет, он совсем не против. Нет.

***

Вид из окна в «Мерине и кобыле» все тот же, в нос бьет та же капустная вонь. Все тот же Ричард — не нужный ни друзьям, ни врагам — сидит, понурившись, на старом тюфяке. Руки безжизненно лежат на коленях, правую дергает болью, запястье опухло, а в горле скребется что-то позорно похожее на плач.

Злости и гордости уже не осталось, теперь ему жаль себя почти до слез. Вспоминать о церемонии не хочется, но он не может вырвать себя из заколдованного круга, в котором благородные дворяне по очереди называют имена то одного, то другого однокорытника, и соседи Ричарда друг за другом поднимаются по устеленным ковром ступеням. На него самого никто даже не смотрит. Ни Ги Ариго, ни Килеан, ни король, ни кардинал с Рокэ Алвой. Никому не охота марать себя связью с мятежником. Наверное, их даже можно понять, но, закатные твари!.. 

Ричард впечатывает кулаки в поверхность стола, от боли перехватывает дух, в уголках глаз выступают горячие капли. 

— Господин маршал, он есть здесь! — дверь распахивается, проем заполняет знакомая фигура, но от неожиданности Ричард не может сообразить, кто из близнецов перед ним. 

— Вот этот? — Йоганна — да, это именно Йоганн и никто иной — оттесняет коренастый старик с зычным голосом, каким только и отдавать приказы на поле боя. — Ну, доброго вечера, молодой человек. Меня зовут Вольфганг фок Варзов. Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы для начала разделить с нами ужин? 

— Я... — Ричард не в силах выдавить из себя внятный ответ. Он бездумно пытается пригладить волосы, и слезы, нельзя же допустить, чтобы слезы кто-то увидел. От неосторожного жеста руку снова дергает, и лицо кривится в гримасе. 

— Что с рукой? — фок Варзов смотрит внимательно, подмечая каждую деталь. — Ребятки, кажется, здесь нужен лекарь. Так вы согласны с нами отужинать? Ваши друзья за вас просили, но я хотел бы приглядеться к своему будущему порученцу лично. 

— Да, — хрипит Ричард. — Конечно, да.


End file.
